


Light in the Dark

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Monster Family [3]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: The Monster family expands.





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra/gifts).



When Alucard first told his father he was in love, Dracul doubted him.  
But when Alucard brought Sypha to the castle, he saw his son stare at the woman with the same loving look he would look at Marie with.  
Sypha herself was a unique woman. She knew a bit of the magic arts.  
The couple would laugh happily when they told Dracul the story of how they first met, when Alucard approached her only to have a knife drawn him, which was only put away when she was convinced that Alucard didn't intend to have her as a meal.  
They gave each other affection often, whether it was cuddling on a winter's night or just a quick kiss.  
So, he ordered the castle to keep all of it's monsters away from the woman, and out of sight.  
And the castle reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

 

The castle had suddenly become restless, obeying the order to stay out of sight but stalking Sypha constantly.  
Alucard went to his father with his complaint, and Dracula called the three Gorgon Sisters to his throne room.  
They crawled up the stairs like deformed spiders, before bowing at their master's feet.  
"Master." they acknowledged.  
Dracul motioned for them to stand, glaring at them with narrow eyes, "I want an explanation."  
Medusa was the first to speak, her head shaking violently at random points, hands twitching, "Your blood is inside the kin's wife."  
Dracul scoffed, "I never fed her my blood. Tell me the truth."  
Euryale spoke next, "We are, my Lord. She never drank your blood, but she carries it."  
Dracul growled, glaring at them.  
Suddenly, it clicked.  
"She's pregnant?!"

* * *

 

Dracul smiled softly, looking into the crib at his grandson for the first time.  
The boy had inherited his mother's wild red hair, and his father's black and golden eyes.  
The infant squirmed in the blanket, stretching and looking around curiously.  
Alucard stood by his father's side, smiling proudly.  
Sypha watched them from the bed, recovering from the birth, smiling, "We were thinking about the name Simon."  
"Simon..." Dracul repeated, watching as the infant yawned, revealing little fangs, "That's a good name."

* * *

 

Dracul sat on his throne, smiling and bouncing five year old Simon on his knee. Alucard and Sypha watched, smiling and holding hands.  
He felt on top of the world, like nothing could hold him down.  
God tried to cast him into darkness, to deprave his life of all light and happiness.  
But he defied that, had proven to God that he was better than some prophecy, that he followed no plan but his own, and the proof was the family that ventured through the darkness with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Lyra requested that the Monster Family get some more emmbers, so here it is!  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
